Waiting for me
by dreamland4
Summary: An old friend of Uther's visits, causing Arthur to make a quick decision to protect Gwen! I own none of it! just my love. I hope you like it please review if you can.


**Comments: Who knows what I was thinking with this one? Oh yes Gwen kissing Arthur! Hope you like it? Please review if you have time.**

Lord Anthony had come to Camelot, one of Uther's oldest and dearest friends, and in Arthur's opinion one of the most fat, short and disgusting men he has ever met! He hated it when on the rare occasions he would visit his father, the last time he had the misfortune to see him was about five years ago, not long enough to forget that visit!

Lately at these feasts, Arthur focused on the one thing that made the evening worthwhile, a glimpse of Guinevere. Arthur wondered how someone so beautiful had been in front of him all this time and he had only just noticed...he watched as she glided past the long tables. He loved every detail of her and watched every movement she made, like the way she would always pour Sir Leon that little bit more wine than all the other knights and in return Leon would smile at her warmly and she would return the gesture. He must admit this new fact made him feel quite uncomfortable and another feeling he could not quite put his finger on, a tightness in his chest!

"Wine" Merlin snapped him out of his current thoughts.

Arthur looked from Guinevere to his now empty goblet "What do you think Merlin?" he replied without even looking at him.

"You know you are making it a little obvious" Merlin whispered as he leant down and poured the wine.

"What!" he snapped and looked at him.

Merlin just used his eyes to look in the direction of Guinevere.

"Shut up and don't let this goblet get empty again...OR ELSE"

Merlin just smiled and wandered off, it amazed him how Prince Arthur, who the mere mention of his name left men a quivering mess... was completely weak and venerable when it came to a certain maid!

Arthur thought of what Merlin said and although he agreed staring at Guinevere was probably not the best idea, his eyes had other ideas and scanned the room again to find her familiar purple dress.

This time his stomach sank, she was pouring wine into Sir Anthony's goblet, he watched as his chubby fingers touched her hand as she poured the wine and his beady eyes looked not at her face but her chest!...Arthurs hands tightened around his goblet causing wine to spill onto the table as he watched Guinevere blush at some unknown words. He felt like going over there and running a sword through his chest, how dare he make her feel uncomfortable and how dare he touch her!

Merlin cleared his throat just behind Arthur, trying to interrupt the current death stare he was giving Sir Anthony. Since he realised Arthur had feelings for Gwen, he had to keep more of any eye on him at events like this, Arthur was not very good at subtly and he had to make sure his actions did not betray him or his best friend!

Arthur watched as Guinevere now moved away from Anthony and his hand slowly released from the goblet.

The rest of the evening continued as normal and Arthur finally was able to make his excuses to leave.

Arthur walked with Merlin down the corridor "Well that was a very interesting evening...although I must say subtly is not your strong point"

Arthur stopped and turned to face him, a scowl now crossing his face, he raised his finger ready to issue punishment for being so annoying when he heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner.

"_Of course Anthony...our servants are very friendly and I am sure any of them would keep your bed warm tonight" Uther slurred._

"Thank you Uther!"

Arthur's fists clenched as he knew exactly which maid! This barbarian would pick...he had made that very obvious tonight.

Arthur leaned his head against the stone wall and sighed, Men like this made him feel sick. It was not as though he had not taken advantage of maids in his youth, but it was never forced.

The sound of his father's footsteps leaving and another approaching made Arthur look around the corner and with the worst timing ever, Guinevere was now walking down the corridor with a jug of wine.

"Damn it!" Arthur said now hitting his head against the stone wall.

Merlin peeked around the corner to see Gwen getting closer to Sir Anthony.

"What shall we do?" Merlin whispered, fully aware of the weight of the situation. Arthur took another look and saw Guinevere now curtsying at Sir Anthony.

He had to think quickly, to get her out of here and he did the first thing that came into his head.

He pulled his tunic off shoving it at Merlin and walked out into the corridor and straight towards Guinevere and Sir Anthony.

"There you are!" he said causing Guinevere to turn around and her mouth to drop open at his half dressed form.

Arthur walked closer to them both and now folded his arms across his chest acting annoyed.

"I told you to be in my chambers _ten minutes ago_!" he tried looking annoyed, Gwen just stared at him in total disbelief.

"Well_ go on then_" he could see her not moving anywhere too in shock to make a move, so he walked behind her and gave her a gentle push on the back "Now run along and get ready" he pushed her again and she started walking as if in a dream, she turned around to look at him again and Arthur just offered a shooing motion with his hand.

As she turned around the corner he turned to face Sir Anthony who's face looked a mixture of shock and anger "Sorry about that" Arthur smiled at him.

"Not at all" Sir Anthony looked between Arthur and the now empty corridor, he narrowed his eyes and fixed them on Arthur.

"Your father said you had changed your ways Arthur, that your training was your priority now" he rubbed his beard suspiciously at Arthur. He felt annoyed that his evening plans had been ruined.

Arthur had to pull this off for both of their sakes, he placed his hand on Sir Anthony's shoulder "Sir Anthony, what my father doesn't know about my evenings activities, won't hurt him...and after all I am the best knight in Camelot or any other land I would wage" he smiled at him, inside his stomach churned.

Sir Anthony snorted "Of course... your secret is safe with me" he knew Uther was very strict with Arthur in order to keep him on track to become King. But what was the point in being Prince if you could not have benefits!

Arthur smiled "Thank you...well good night"

He turned to leave and Sir Anthony shouted after him "If you tire early, send her to my chambers...your taste in women is similar to my own!" Arthur felt like turning back and running him through with a sword! But instead he just turned, nodded and continued walking!

That had been close, to close for comfort and now he had to go to Guinevere and explain what had just gone on!

Merlin caught up with him and handed him his tunic "Well that was an _excellent_ plan" he said sarcastically as they walked towards his chambers.

"Well what else could I have done?" Arthur turned to face him.

Merlin went blank, there must have been another way rather than walking down the corridor half naked and ordering Gwen into his chambers!

"Exactly" Arthur turned and continued walking down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Guinevere stood in Arthur chambers shocked 'what was that all about?' Arthur had ordered her to his chambers and asked her to get ready! She blushed again! Was he drunk? Did he really expect her to be that kind of women! She fiddled with her hands nervously.

She knew Arthur's reputation with the maids, but she had thought his feeling for her ran a little deeper than just some fun. She felt a mixture of embarrassment, anger and a slight hint of excitement! She had always been proud of the fact that her virtue was still intact and that she would save that moment for her wedding night. But maybe she would never have such an opportunity and she would definitely never have that with Arthur.

I mean it would not be the first time a maid had lost her virtue to the prince and he was a very fine specimen of a man! She shook her head...no there must be an explanation for all of this.

The sound of footsteps approaching made her heart beat faster and her stomach jump around nervously.

The large wooden door slowly opened and her mouth went dry.

Arthur walked in shutting the door behind him, his tunic now on.

"Guinevere" she watched as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"My lord" she said in a voice that sounded nothing like her own.

He walked over to a chair and pulled it out and gestured for her to sit on it. "Sit...please" she did as he requested, unsure of what was actually going on.

She watched as Arthur paced in front of her "Um...about what just happened I am sorry" he didn't want to look at her just in case he faltered "I am sorry that men _like that _are around" he said with disdain filling his voice.

Was he talking about Sir Anthony? "I am sorry Sire, you have lost me?"

Arthur stopped realising he had not explained Sir Anthony's intentions. "It appears that _HE _had intentions of YOU and well you know" Arthur widely gestured between them, unable to quite formulate the words.

Gwen stared at him was he drunk! What was he talking about?

"I am sorry sire, you have lost me?"

Arthur sighed "He wanted you, in his chambers to um" he gestured again and he watched as Guinevere flushed red, realisation dawning on her.

"To keep his bed warm" she whispered confirming it to herself.

"Yes" he watched as she now bit her lip.

"So you thought it better that I keep your..." she felt her throat close and her face burn.

Arthur's eyes went wide "NO...of course not!...um" he looked to his feet "I just wanted to get you out of _the situation_" he hoped she would understand his actions were honourable.

"Thank you, but you should not place yourself on the line for me...if your father was to find out!" she stood from her chair, as much as she appreciated his honourable act, she had taken care of many situation like this before and so far had not had an unpleasant outcome. If Uther thought Arthur had taken a special interest in her, it would cause them to be looked at a lot more closely.

"Damn what my father thinks!" Arthur snapped causing her to jump "Sorry" he came closer to her. "I would not want you put in that situation, no matter the cost"

"Arthur please, I have dealt with men like him before" his soft look, turned to anger and she watched as he clenched his fists.

"WHO?" his hand went to his sword and Gwen sighed.

"Many...Arthur my virtue is..." her face blushed redder; she could not believe she was having this conversation with the crown prince!

"Is what!" he snapped, he couldn't help it the thought of another man! His blood boiled.

Half of her screamed to say to him 'it is none of your business' but the look of hurt and anger in his eyes proved there was no room for that here.

"Is..._intact_" she said very quietly.

He leaned closer "What?"

Her throat felt constricted and the Prince of Camelot was now standing too close for comfort "Intact" she said louder.

She heard him sigh in relief and his whole body relax "Good and um well that's how _we _shall keep it"

"How _we _shall keep it!" she repeated as if in disbelief, when had her virtue been a joint decision with royalty?

"Yes until we are wed of course" he said with an air of authority.

She snorted "Until we wed?" she said and stared at him as if he was drunk. Was he totally delusional, if anything tonight should have proved how much that idea would never work. Men of status, treated women like her as toys, they would never accept her as a queen.

She watched as Arthur stood taller his hands now firmly on his hips "Yes" he looked like a child who wanted a new toy and no one would take it from him.

"Arthur..." she started to say all the reasons of why it would never happen, when he held his hand up to silence her.

"Yes I am aware of all the slight challenges for that outcome"

"Slight challenges?" Gwen raised her eyebrows at him.

Arthur gulped, how did this evening end up with him confessing his desires for marrying her...he could not back down now, he could see a slight glimmer in her eyes, the walls were not up just yet around her, there was still hope.

"Yes slight challenges...look Guinevere you don't go into battle knowing how you are going to beat the enemy, you just know that whatever it takes winning is the _only option_!" he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"You are comparing us, to a battle?" She questioned. Arthur sighed and stood closer to her moving a curl from her face.

"I am just saying that I know what I want the outcome to be, I am just not sure how to get there" her eyes searched his perfect blue ones and her heart melted.

"But.." she didn't get chance to finish her sentence he placed his finger on her lips.

"Just tell me you want this! And I will do what it takes to make it happen!"

"But.." she mumbled against his fingers.

"No buts' Guinevere, just tell me you want this...that you want me and I will find a way!" he moved his finger from her lips and looked nervously "Or if you do not, then I shall not think on this again!" his heart started beating faster, the answer his lifeline.

He was asking her whether she wanted a fairytale, he was asking her to live in _her_ dreams. But dreams were not meant to venture into reality. Of course she wanted it, what sane women would not! But could she say yes? For the Love of Camelot she should not!...but did she have the strength to say no to him, to watch as he closed her out of his life forever? No she did not.

"Arthur, the path you speak of is not easy" she looked to the floor, unsure of what to say. Gwen felt a hand lift her chin up and she found herself looking into his blue eyes, his breath now tickling her lips.

"Guinevere, I am aware of the difficulties, I just need to know if that, if I am what you want?"

Arthur lips were calling her in, his eyes swam with love and hope...could she bare the thought of losing the dream forever? To living her life without hope? No she could not.

"I should not say yes...for the love of all things right, I should say no!...but I cannot not" Arthur moved closer, his lips almost touching hers, her mind went blank, she was supposed to be pointing out the million and one reasons why this was a bad idea.

"So that is a yes? Yes you will wait for me?" he asked hopefully, each word tickling her lips, but all Gwen could think about was kissing him again, kissing away the realities and for a few moments living the dream!

"Hmmm" was all she managed and then she felt herself drift backwards, strong arms holding her and warm lips now pressed against hers! Her momentary shock replaced with a now passionate embrace, he hands travelled into his soft gold hair and he groaned as she pulled him tighter to her, her mouth now opening to allow him in!.

In fact the kiss was so fuelled with passion and need that the sound of crashing goblets and items of his old wooden table falling to the floor did not stop their embrace.

00000

Merlin stood guard outside as a familiar figure came into view Arlin, Sir Anthony's very tall and lanky servant, obviously coming along to see if Arthur was indeed in his chambers with a maid.

"Merlinnnn" he drawled.

And as if finally luck was on his side the sound of crashing and moaning could be heard coming from Arthur's chambers.

"Did you want Arthur? As you can hear he is rather busy at the moment" Arlin scowled at Merlin and turned away from the door.

His excuse to checking on the prince no longer needed he slowly walked back down the corridor "Didn't think so!" Merlin laughed as the servant turned the corner.

0000

Finally they stopped for air. Gwen blushed as she was laying on Arthur's table with his body was firmly pressed against hers. He lifted up from her with ease and held his hand out to help her off his table, which she gladly took; once she was upright she carefully straightened her dress out and when she looked at him they both nervously laughed.

"Sorry Guinevere" he looked around him, goblets, grapes and apples littered the floor as a tell tale of their passionate embrace.

Gwen blushed "There is no need to apologise, I believe I should be the one to say sorry, after all I pulled you down..." she gestured to the offending object. In amongst the heat of the kiss she had actually dragged him onto the table.

Arthur laughed nervously "Well then, I accept your apology just don't_**not**_ do it again!" at this they both laughed.

A light knock at the door and Merlin now popped his head into view, his hands covering his eyes "May I come in?"

"Hello Merlin" Gwen said softly.

Merlin entered and closed the door he scanned the scene in front of him and smiled. Arthur's hair now all over the place and the contents of his table decorated the floor. The _little hussy_ Merlin smiled and Arthur shot him a death stare, causing him to stop grinning.

"Well Arlin came past and well thanks to the sound effects, he won't be checking again" both Gwen and Arthur blushed.

"Well thank you, I better be going" Gwen needed to get some air, to escape this very embarrassing moment. Had they really been that loud! That the whole castle could hear them?

"Guinevere...I am not sure that's a good idea!" Arthur was not comfortable with her being on her own.

She looked to Merlin "Merlin said it was all ok, so I can just go home...right?"

"I think you should be safe now!" Merlin spoke to Gwen avoiding the threatening look from Arthur.

"See, thank you for everything" she looked to Arthur and he just nodded. As much as he wanted to keep her there all night...and hoped for more kissing, he knew his honour would be tested if she kissed him again like that!

"Merlin will stay with you!" Merlin and Gwen raised their eyebrows surprised.

"But..."

"That is not an option" he stopped her again with a royal wave of the hand "Either that, or you stay here!" his eyebrows raised as he watched a blush form on her cheeks.

"Of course, if you do not mind Merlin?"

Merlin smiled "Of course not" he could not wait to wind her up about the moaning and groaning with Arthur, this was too much of a good opportunity to miss.

Arthur watched as Guinevere and Merlin left and when the door finally closed behind them he laughed "She is going to wait for me" no matter what it took, he would ensure no man would touch her ever and that she would become his queen!

0000

"So sweet innocent Gwen on the table with Prince Arthur?" Merlin teased as they walked to her house.

"Shut up Merlin!"


End file.
